


Carrots and apples

by CMA6725



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMA6725/pseuds/CMA6725
Summary: Just a short, funny reveal, extracted from another work of mine. Hope you'll enjoy it.
Relationships: Victoria Escalante/Diego de la Vega
Kudos: 8





	Carrots and apples

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short extract (a little modified) from a longer story of mine called GroundFox Day, currently published on another site, but due to be also available here sometime in the future. Let me know if you like it!  
> As it stands, it’s just a short reveal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don’t own the characters; don’t make any money out of it; only the idea of the story is mine.

”Buenos días, Diego!” Victoria greeted her best friend as he dismounted his horse in front of the tavern.

”Buenos días, Victoria!” He answered.

”Is that a new horse? ”She asked, noticing the impressive black steed.

”Tornado? Of course not! I’ve been riding him for years!” He replied, as if it was the most natural thing in the world for her to know.

"Tornado? As in Zorro's Tornado?" She asked incredulously.

”I’m quite sure there’s only one Tornado.” He confirmed as he was putting a coin in the horse’s teeth.

She stared at him dumbstruck.

”What are you doing with Tornado?” She eventually mustered the courage to return to her line of questions.

"Oh. The money you mean?" He wondered. "I have a bet with Felipe. He says Tornado prefers carrots. I believe he prefers apples. So I decided to clarify the subject once and for all. I just can’t stand not knowing for sure."

Saying that, they watched the horse directing towards the food stand and give the coin to the surprised woman tending to it.

”Apples!” Diego exclaimed. ”I knew it! So, Victoria, what’s for lunch today? Also, would you like to get married a little later? I think we’ve been engaged long enough." He asked as Victoria was standing there, frozen, just staring at him.

“You?” She eventually muttered.

“Expecting someone else?”


End file.
